Ratchet's Birthday Bash
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: Ratchet's ears drooped slightly as he looked down at the gift Clank had given him. 'Thanks, Clank... I always wanted one of these...' OLD story


**Ratchet's Birthday Bash **

**(Literally.)**

**Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Weapon!**

A large explosion lit up the area, while burnt debris rained down from the heavens. Ratchet twirled his blaster in one of his gloved hands, smoke still seeping out of the end.

"Ratchet, how long are you planning to proceed blowing objects up?" Ratchet pretended to be thinking really hard on the question.

"Only until the party starts," the Lombax answered smoothly, as he aimed the gun at another chunk of meteor hovering in space not too far away. Today was Ratchet's birthday so, naturally, he was excited. A little too excited… BAM! Ratchet ducked as a piece from the now blown up meteor nearly missed his ear.

"I hope the party starts soon…"

"Me too," Ratchet agreed with his robot friend. "I can't wait to open the presents!"

"Ratchet, if I give you the gift I got you early, will you take a break from destroying everything on Metropolis?"

"…maybe… first, let me open it." Clank detached himself from the young Lombax's back and jumped onto the grass. Clank opened the compartment on his chest and pulled out a small package just small enough to fit inside. Ratchet hesitantly picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand. Raising an eyebrow at the size of the present, he figured that he should thank Clank for getting _something_ for him. "Um, Clank, um… I—" Ratchet stopped as he noticed that Clank was pulling more packages out. One more, two more, three more… By the time Clank was done taking every gift out, the pile was way above the robot's head. "Uh, thanks, Clank… uh, how did you manage to fit all of those inside there anyway?" Ratchet was staring at Clank suspiciously.

"Heh, heh, just a little robot trick," Clank laughed.

"Heh… yeah… anyway." Ratchet started opening the first one Clank had given him. Inside was an even smaller metal piece of… something. "… Thanks, Clank… I always wanted one of these…" Ratchet said sarcastically. "Uh, what exactly is it?"

"You must open the others too," Clank stated, not really answering his friend's question.

Two hours later… 

Ratchet sighed tiredly as he gazed even more confused at all of the opened presents. "Well, Clank, I still don't know why you got me trash."

"Trash?" Clank pulled out a book from his compartment and handed it to the Lombax. "That's the instruction manual."

"So I have to put it together?" Ratchet asked, after glancing over the directions.

"Yes, I thought since you enjoy fixing and building ships, you would like this gift."

"Wow! Cool! Thanks! And this time I really mean it." Ratchet grabbed his wrench and got to work, while Clank pulled out a book and started reading.

Hours later… 

When Clank looked up from his book, he noticed that Ratchet was finally finished putting it together. Ratchet scratched the back of his ear in thought. "Clank, what is it, exactly?"

"It is a Morph gun," Clank replied.

"Well, thanks, but I think I already have one of those."

"This is a different model. Instead of turning your enemies into chickens, it turns them into bomb-spitting frogs."

"Hmm…" Ratchet looked this way and that until he found a good test subject. Running up to the robot dog thing ahead, he pulled the trigger and a beam of green and white energy came shooting out. In a few seconds, the robot thing was morphed into a fly eating amphibian.

"Ribbit!"

"bomb spitting, huh?" Ratchet turned and looked at Clank. "What a rip off. Where'd you get this thing? You need to go get your money back beca—" Ratchet was interrupted by a large blast of heat. Turning around, he saw that the building down the street had been totally annihilated. A pile of smoke and rubble was all that was left of it. "What the?" Ratchet looked down and spotted the frog. "Hey, it really works!"

"Uh, oh…" Clank mumbled as Ratchet narrowed his eyes and smiled an evil grin…

Two seconds later… 

Every enemy on the planet had already been turned into a frog. And each frog had already spit out a bomb. Each bomb had already blown up a building. Ratchet was laying in a large crater, his fur and the area around him were covered in ash and smoke. Clank, surprisingly, wasn't harmed at all. "Whoa, that it one dangerous weapon! Let's go to Aridia now and see what we can destroy there!" Ratchet grinned again.

"We can't. It is time for the party." Clank sighed with relief.

"Oh, man. Well, at least I get to open the presents." Ratchet walked over to the ship with Clank close behind.

Back on Planet Veldin… 

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ratchet was glancing around everywhere, but there was no one in sight. "Ya think everyone forgot my birthday?"

"Look at this," Clank said, holding up a calendar, which he found in the ship. "Today isonly June 16th. Your birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Hmm, I thought for sure today was the 17th…" The Lombax's eyes widened as he realized something. "Hey, if I got this cool weapon and it wasn't even my birthday, I can't wait to see what I'm gonna get tomorrow!"

THE END!


End file.
